penstubalfandomcom-20200214-history
TurtleShroom (book)
Second book of the story Fanon Republic. It takes place from 2010 to 2013. Chapter 1: Alliance The Republic is once again free, at last! People are immediately happier and are once again cheering for TurtleShroom. TurtleShroom's popularity has been boosted and he started working on giving all citizens bread and water and rebuilding damaged infrastructure. After the decisive victory against Wikia a new era in Fanon politics began. The country now needed not worry about external troubles and could instead focus on internal issues. It was quick, however, to forge an alliance with a few other anti-Wikian countries. Seahorse, Head Administrator of the Republic of Wikipengia, proposed to the Archivian, Fanonian, Shopian, Wikitugalian and Fanonzilian governments an alliance called the Network Union. They would all be managed collectively by a group of people known as Network Staff but they would retain the independence. The idea was closer economic, political and military connection between the countries through a big political union. People from all those countries are basically same people divided solely by different ideas, purposes and locations. By signing this union, a new era in the history of all those countries has began: a more prosperous area where independence is guaranteed for all the countries and Wikia can no longer just tell a nation its time for existing is over. At the very first session of the Network Congress, the main issue discussed was who should be the staff members and the head of the staff team. In the delegation were personalities that include Barkjon, Sancho (who was given asylum and citizenship in Wikipengia and therefore managed to participate without facing the threat of being arrested), Hat Pop, Seahorse, TurtleShroom, PenblooeR, Chill, Mario Rk (simply Mario), CK, Ben, Tigernose, Swiss Ninja, Wonderweez, Mectrixctic, Snowstormer, Explorer, Happyface and Dancing Penguin. It was a delegation of 18 penguins deciding the future of so many countries with such large populations. BARKJON: Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to discuss important matters pertaining to our new Union, and I believe the very first thing that should be discussed is who will be the Network's staffers. PENBLOOER: Is there anybody really fit enough for staffer in this room? I am not ready for that! CK: I'm a brand new citizen, I'm totally not fit! (TurtleShroom then stands up and everybody goes silent) TURTLESHROOM: I have a nomination. EXPLORER: No way TurtleShroom, it's not going to be you- TURTLESHROOM: No, no. Not me. WONDERWEEZ: Then whom? TURTLESHROOM: I nominate Seahorse, the guy who proposed this union in the first place, Tigernose, and Hat Pop for the staff team. (Seahorse, Tigernose and Hat Pop all started in disbelief along with nearly everybody else. TurtleShroom then sits down) PENBLOOER: (Stands up after a few seconds of silence) I support this motion proposed by esteemed ... Dictator TurtleShroom. (Everybody in the room but Sea, Hat and Tigernose also stand up and express their support for the proposal) TURTLESHROOM: Resolution carried, unanimously. Seahorse, Hat Pop and Tigernose will be the network staff with Seahorse as the head. Seahorse was then given a standing ovation, much to Seahorse's dismay. He wanted to stand up and tell the crowd 'No, I cannot be director', but he was ultimately ignored. In the end, so as to not disappoint the cheering folk, he rose up, to give his speech. SEAHORSE: Ladies, Gentlemen. (takes a deep breath) ... I thank you, for this honor, this great honor and privilege of serving as the 1st Director of the Network Union ... I'm looking forward, to working with you and to working hard - for the people of this great Network, for the Republic for which We stand, the greatness and freedom that embodies this network. I promise not to let you down. Seahorse's short speech ended after little less than a minute, and the entire 18-penguin crowd gave a roaring applause to the new director. It seemed, at the moment, that problems were genuinely over and the Network countries had no more to worry about - but it wasn't long before Wikia started showing up on their doorstep again, and problems started emerging from the sidelines. Chapter 2: Friends in Need What is Wikia looking for now? That was the question on TurtleShroom's mind. He had just successfully fought a battle to liberate his country from their rule, only for Wikia to send a provocation their way. This time, it is in violation of the treaty signed just weeks ago - such a blatant violation, it couldn't have possibly gone unnoticed. The two signatories agreed that under no circumstances should the Wikia government prevent any user from leaving the Wikian Fanon Republic. Ultimately, what they did technically did not prevent a user from leaving - but they persuaded users to stay through tricks carefully crafted, inclding the giving of benefits and the promotion of new skins and settings for administrators. Additionalyl, they banned all advertising of Fanon in the Wikia Fanon Republic, and they installed multiple times puppets to lead the place - but the place was a desolate wasteland by now. This was among TurtleShroom and Seahorse's first challenges. They had to figure a way how to stop this clear violation of the policy in the Wikian Fanon Republic, which is pretending to be the real Fanon and that the Network Fanon Republic, as well as the brotherly Shops and Wikipengia republics. TURTLESHROOM: Under no circumstances are they allowed to do such things. They are completely unorthodox! Can you believe it? EXPLORER 767: Wikia had never shown any interest in peace and stability in this region and they only look out for their own profit and their own success. They wish to stop us from pursuing a path independent from their own and instead want us servile, and economically dependent on them ... but we're not going to allow that. TURTLESHROOM: (takes a deep breath, before picking up his warm glass of mocha coffee in a blue-striped white porcelain cup) Ahem... (would take a sip of his coffee) This coffee's good. Where's it from? EXPLORER 767: Shops. CK, specifically. The creator of it. TURTLESHROOM: I see. Very interesting. (would take another sip) I want to talk to him. EXPLORER 767: I'm sure he wouldn't mind. The two men got up and proceeded to part ways. Explorer would go outside and take a taxi ride to the city center. Meanwhile, TurtleShroom decided to examine the situation with Wikia. He decided to call for an emergency meeting of the Council of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki as soon as possible, in hopes of solving the crisis on his hands. Hours later, TurtleShroom met with Swiss Ninja for quite a fancy dinner at the Two Worlds Restaurant on top of the tallest skyscraper in the capital city. TURTLESHROOM: The situation with Wikia is worrying, and they remain persistent. They are considering reviving the Wikia Fanon, whether in an artificial or a natural way. The worst part is, they have the power and the money to do those things. SWISS NINJA: I wouldn't say that. (takes a sip of coffee, and sighs) ... I'd say, at your emergency council meeting tomorrow, we need to coordinate. We need to coordinate, something, well, probably that could solve this situation. This whole situation with Wikia, you know. And their offensive politics. TURTLESHROOM: Indeed. SWISS NINJA: I think we should adopt a policy. We'll name it after them, stroke their ego (laughs). TURTLESHROOM: Go on? SWISS NINJA: The Wikia Fanon Republic is ours. That's final. There's nothing to discuss. We will declare that, and they can go against us if they want, but seeing that they are weakened and we have large defenses on our border, they shouldn't be able to do anything. TURTLESHROOM: You're suggesting an irredentist claim on Wikian territory? SWISS NINJA: Our territory. Those are also our users. They are stolen. TURTLESHROOM: (ponders the idea) ... I agree. That's good, let's do it. Yes. SWISS NINJA: Sweet. I'm glad to have your support. We will propose it together. TURTLESHROOM: Yes. The couple soon finished their dinner and moved on to their limousines that drove them home. It was around 11 PM, so very late at night. Their motorcade passed through the empty streets with nearly no lamp posts at all, therefore forcing penguins to rely on their gut senses in walking through the area. The area was crime ridden and filthy, and criminal activities are known to happen there at night. Who are those criminals? What goes on during the night? Clearly some very shady business. There it was, a small, wooden building with a massive white window on the front, a red carpet in front of a wooden door and a plain red & white striped awning hanging above said door. It was but a simple store, designed to appeal to and to attract everybody. It recently had a boom in business, resulting in its name being famous the world over. The name of this cute little store was the Eggnog Emporium. You can tell why it is so popular - the products sold, they are ... they are only the best eggnog products you can find, and the cunning personality and skilled marketing campaign of the store's manager resulted in eggnog becoming a staple product nationwide. The store's manager was tired that night. The recent boom in business exhausted him and he is not sure whether he's ready to continue his store anymore. He proceeded to exit the building around 1 AM, and was welcomed by a dark, empty street with no life in sight. A bus stop is located directly across the street of his store - but no bus was in sight. Having waited for half an hour, he proceeded to walk alone through this dark and dangerous street. He was passing through a dark ally when he heard some mumbling, rather unpleasant penguin sounds. Alarmed, he proceeds to walk faster, and as the sounds got louder, his heart started beating more and more rapidly, until the point he ran into another penguin! He fell on the ground and screamed in pain and agony as he his eyes came in very hard, painful contact with the stranger penguin's beak. Both him and the stranger fell on the ground, upon which a wild confrontation occurred. The stranger walked away, not caring at all about the penguin's damaged eyesight, and continued walking to his set direction. The penguin screaming in agony was CK. Chapter 3: CK The wounded man got home safe and sound, asides from his eyesight. His eyesight was badly damaged and his left eye was bleeding rapidly. His younger sister Mito helped put an end to this painful incident by putting a bag of ice over his eye and later putting an eyepatch to prevent him from getting further injured. CK: (slightly sobbing) Thank you, sister. You always look out for me. Mito: Right back at you. She proceeded to exit the room, finally allowing him to sleep at around 3 AM. He could not sleep, however, as strange thoughts bothered him - who was the person whom he ran into yesterday? He seemed too staggeringly familiar to have been just anybody. He saw a face and he saw a pitiful man, upset at him, his achievements and his business - who could it have been? Morning came. The sun was shining, birds singing, kids playing and cheering outside - an unusual morning in this typically gloomy neigborhood. CK decided to take a day of absence as a result of his eye problem. His eyepatch bothered him every step of the way, and he had trouble seeing the very basic, easily-seen things. Meanwhile, the Council decided to have its emergency meeting take place despite of CK's absence. TURTLESHROOM: Mister President! SEAHORSE: Yes, I call this session to order! TURTLESHROOM: Thank you! Mister President, I have a proposal! SEAHORSE: Senator! (TurtleShroom would draw out his paper, on which his speech was written) TURTLESHROOM: Brothers, sisters, people of the Fanon Republic. (...) For many years, we have been exploited by the Wikians. They have refused to acknowledge our sovereign ability to control our own territory and to control our destiny, and they have been persistent in denying us our sacred liberties and in denying us the right to protect our sovereign people in Wikia Fanon. But no more must we allow this to happen! This Council must, if we want to protect our sovereignty and security as a nation, unanimously vote for recognizing Wikia Fanon as our lawful territory and the people there as our ethnic minorities! (TurtleShroom received a standing ovation following this major statement he gave in response to the Wikian provocations mentioned earlier) SEAHORSE: Thank you, Senator. Brave speech! Alas, who here votes for? (The whole chamber would rise up and yell AYE in a heartbeat!) SEAHORSE: It is unanimous! Motion pass! Glory to Fanon! ALL: Glory! Wikia was furious at those moves by the Fanon Wiki Concuil, which they called 'nationalist games' and the rants of the senators as 'the rants of petulant children'. Wikia's president stated that nothing would change the reality that Wikia Fanon is Wikian territory and not Fanon territory and that Wikia has a right to protect its sovereignty as a nation over Wikia Fanon. CK was unhappy at the developments and sad he wasn't able to be part of the Council meeting. He, however, had other priorities - namely solving his eye problem. In the Shops Republic, he met with his longtime friends - Chill, LMGT and Mario - at LMGT's store in LMGT Town. The four are closely bound together, and have been friends for the duration of their lives. All four are now the leaders of Shops after Ben 100022 was democratically ousted from his position as the President of Shops. CHILL: Dood, what happened to you? CK: I rant into some penguin, some grumpy old penguin... it was weird... So strange. That person reacted angrily, pushed me away and badly wounded me in the eye with his large beak... LMGT: Jeez dood! Who would have done that? CK: I don't know! All I know is... I couldn't see much, but... the person, they looked like a woman but... their voice was so strong, I don't know how to describe it. It just didn't... MARIO: ... Sound like a woman at all? CK: Yes! But, they were dressed as a princess! (The three suddenly go silent for a moment, oddly starting at CK) CK: I don't know, but I have a feeling I know the person. That voice was familiar. I couldn't see anything, but I recognize it ... LMGT: A long time rival? CK: Perhaps! ... I don't know! CHILL: Well, we're behind you dood. Don't worry, this dorp will live to see the consequences of his actions! CK: Thanks, I knew I could count on you. LMGT: You want donuts? CK: No, I'm good. But, I do need something to replace this eyepatch. It's irritating me, it's annoying. And my eye stopped bleeding. LMGT: Well, I have glasses. (picks some glasses out of a cardboard box at his store) These are my 3D glasses. They're really good. It changes your world view! CK: I haven't worn glasses for years. Sounds good. LMGT: Yes! CK: How much? LMGT: 60 wikibucks. CK: Are you insane? LMGT: Do you want glasses or not? CK: Not for that money! LMGT: Okay, no glasses for you then... too bad, cause I have them at home too... We could have matching glasses! But no, you don't want them, fine by me, just tried to be a friend... CK: I don't see how- LMGT: No glasses, that's fine. I mean, your choice. CK: No- LMGT: No glasses. Oh well... Chill? You want some? CHILL: Why not! LMGT: Sold! CK: No wait- LMGT: Since CK didn't want them, I guess, fine by me... CK: Wait! I will buy them! LMGT: Fine by me! Sold! CHILL: But I wanted them! CK: No I want them! LMGT: Ladies, there's enough for everybody! Sold, sold! Both CK and Chill got their glasses, although Chill got tired of them after a day. CK finally could take off his eyepatch and examine his eye, which was already in a better shape than yesterday. He loved his new 3D glasses and thought he looked very stylish and found his new symbol. On the way home, he found out who the man he ran into was. It was nobody but Brookelas - he had completely changed. He is now a princess costume, is more flamboyant than ever before, and is unbelievably whiny and selfish. CK and Brookelas have been enemies for years. CK always hated Brook and the way he "put him down and insulted him", and the two had become sworn enemies. CK had now been overcome with a desire to get revenge at Brookelas for the pain he had caused him not just when he wounded his eyes but also because of the years of power struggle between the two. Chapter 4: The Rainbow Flag The Fanon Council had agreed to claim Fanon Wikia as their territory, and there were never-ending attempts to send missionaries in an attempt to win over Fanon Wikia and to keep it under their control. Now Fanon and Wikia had a diplomatic war - but there were no guns, no weapons, nothing used. It was surprisingly quiet, and the "war" between the two only became a war of words. Meanwhile, the young Fanon was marred by political instability. This time, over the issue of homosexuality in the Republic. TurtleShroom was a devout Christian and had strongly believed that homosexuality or any possible things that could be interfered as references to it have no place in the country. This was not a problem until one user decided to seriously stand up to TurtleShroom over this issue. It was the same person who was jailed years ago as a result of his rebellion against TurtleShroom. It was SanchoNachos, also known as AeroNachos. He broke free from prison, and since then he had been plotting his revenge against TurtleShroom for the pain and discrimination he had suffered over the years. Sancho became a real thorn on TurtleShroom's side, and TurtleShroom, upon hearing of his presence in the capital city, immediately ordered his arrest. Sancho was indeed arrested, and out in the open. People were talking to him when this happened, and they rebelled. They attacked and cussed the police officers, who then proceeded to punch the people and scream "No to sodomy!" All of this is true. The masses were angry, but TurtleShroom and his companion Swiss Ninja, widely considered to be his puppet, satisfied. TURTLESHROOM: We have arrested the main perpetrator of sodomy and intolerance on the wiki! I have order he be executed tomorrow morning by firing squad! The masses booed this statement by TurtleShroom, and the public turned hard against TurtleShroom. The entire wiki was, for the first time ever actually, united - and against him - people who generally were homophobes as well turned against TurtleShroom as they would never go THAT far in their rabid hate. That day, the Council held an emergency meeting at which they determined TurtleShroom must be silenced for his violation of the Discrimination Policy and his abuse of power. The Council unanimously voted to silence (block) TurtleShroom - causing an outrage among his fans. TurtleShroom remained defiant and the situation escalated into complete chaos. CK was on the sidelines when this was happening. He wasn't following the situation too closely, and he had no concrete opinion on what was going on. He had little to no involvement. Sancho was released. He escaped the Fanon Republic and went across the border to Wikipengia in a desparate attempt to flee TurtleShroom's dictatorial rule. And he was right in doing that, as not long after TurtleShroom was pardoned by Swiss Ninja. TurtleShroom came back to power. Or, for a short while. The people were very upset by now, and TurtleShroom was officially overthrown that warm day on 18 March 2011. The masses cheered his removal from power - however, TurtleShroom was not over, and he remained resilient and continued his fight to get on to power. Sancho returned to Fanon City and was welcomed with a roaring applause and support from the public. TurtleShroom remained persistent in his anti-homosexual stance, and after a few months he got back onto power again. He continued his clampdown on the wiki's gay community, but had no power to remove Sancho from the country. Instead, he made his life worse - and worse, and worse, and he bullied him daily. Meanwhile, Explorer was getting tired of all the drama, and was considering retirement. Chapter 5: Volatility In late 2011 and early 2012, Explorer was exploring resignation as he was increasingly tired from serving the country - he amassed enormous popularity and came to be remembered as one of the Fathers of the Revolution. He wanted to retire to a home in the mountains and live the rest of his days there. 2012 was also the year tensions with between Bro and Swiss on one side and Feey on the other. The conflict got increasingly worse. Meanwhile, tensions rose with Wikia again as the Wikia Fanon Republic received new settlers. Among those new settlers is Penstubal, who would become a key figure later on in the Fanon Republic. Penstubal discovered Wikia Fanon first, but that summer he was informed of the existence of the Wiki Network by an administrator named Star Kirby12, promoted shortly after Explorer's majestic resignation address, in which he called for the wiki's prosperity to continue and for more stable and friendly times. The wiki remained indeed stabilized, but it remained volatile - if one domino fell, it could spiral the whole wiki into chaos. The wiki stepped up their game on Wikia and attempted to recruit more users located there - Penstubal was successfully recruited for their cause and he moved to the Network Union in October 2012. Penstubal was a very noobish editor, and he was easy to manipulate. That is why Bro and CK never took him seriously, especially when he got whiny and salty later on - but time would force that to change as he would become the biggest thorn in their side in Network history, possibly behind only Brookelas for CK. However, not yet. First, we wait a bit. For now, there was another thorn on the Administration's side. It was Feey. Nobody would have ever thought he would be a thorn on their side - well, actually, he was before. It ended badly, but not as badly as this event that occurred in 2013. What happened? Long story short - Feey was defiant and refused to yield to oppressive, humiliating demands by the Administration. That doesn't justify his insults, however, towards TurtleShroom and Swiss Ninja - some horrible insults, that infuriated the wiki and led it to irrational conclusions. Feey was banned, and he was executed. Yes, you heard it right. Hanged, specifically - the first idea was shooting, if I recall correctly, but it was amended to comply with the sacred THAT'S DEATH! policy. What Feey did, some users never forgave - Bro remains fervently opposed to him today. But the war created by Bro and Swiss, an imperialist war which resulted in the destruction of the Yowien Kingdom and the eradication of Feey1 and his legacy on the wiki - it crossed every line. And CK rebelled. CK was opposed to the cruel thing that Bro and Swiss did to Feey in the Yowien War - he was sentenced to exile in Maverick, however, after constant pleas by CK and the community. The aftermath of Feey's demise was a very divided and torn apart community, something that was felt only moderately at the time - but Feey's demise set a precedent. Penstubal carefully watched as the events unfolded and a year later reminisced in those events - he learnt a thing and two about the administration. This especially became apparent when CK was elected to the Administration. THE END - PROCEED TO NEXT CHAPTER